1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to torque rod for vehicles, and, more particularly, to a torque rod for a vehicle, which is configured to reduce the number of components and to simplify a work process.
2. Description of Related Art
A torque rod for a vehicle is a rod that connects a sub-frame provided on a lower portion of the vehicle to an engine or a transmission of the vehicle so as to support the engine or the transmission. In order to prevent resonance from occurring due to the transmission of vibration or noise from the engine to a vehicle body, a damper is generally provided on an end of the torque rod.
As the related art, “torque rods for vehicles” was proposed. This torque rod is configured to include an engine bushing assembly, a vehicle body bushing assembly, a connecting rod, a hinge block, and two guide frames. The engine bushing assembly is coupled to an engine and transmission assembly of a vehicle. A coupling hole is longitudinally formed in a central portion of the vehicle body bushing assembly. The connecting rod connects the engine bushing assembly to the vehicle body bushing assembly. The hinge block is attached to an outer surface of the vehicle body bushing assembly, with a hinge hole formed in a central portion thereof to be parallel to the coupling hole. The two guide frames are located, respectively, on opposite sides of the vehicle body bushing assembly to be coupled with each other via a hinge bolt that passes through the coupling hole and the hinge hole.
However, such a conventional torque rod is problematic in that a plurality of additional components such as the guide frame is required to mount the damper to the vehicle body, and besides, a swaging operation should be performed to enhance the durability of the damper.
In this regard, the swaging operation means an operation that removes residual stress from the damper while a product is expanded and then restored to its original state by a temperature, after the damper is formed. This operation is intended to remove the residual stress from the interior of the damper by applying a compressive force to an exterior of the damper. However, this is problematic in that an additional process of compressing the damper should be performed, thus requiring an additional work process and leading to an increase in cost.
The information disclosed in this Background of the Invention section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.